GoodBye
by dragoon81790
Summary: Draco love's Harry and Harry loves Draco back. But being the Chosen One has taken a toll on Harry. Rated for Suicide and slight cursing. DMHP


This is my first story like this. It popped into my mind, and I had to get it down. Just so you know this is a slash. Not much, just little hints of it, but it is still there. I hope you will enjoy it, I know I will enjoy writing it. Please disregard book six Dumbledore never died, so Draco never left.

Warnings!: slash,suicide,cursing, and Major Charrie Death

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything in the story. If I did trust me there would be a lot of smexy lovin between Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Though sadly there is non in this fic

Draco's P.O.V

I am sitting here talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Well more so I am complaining about exams while they are just grunting. Bloody idiots, they don't notice half the things that go on around them. I don't even know why I sit with them. Though I continue complaining it is a good outlet for my anger and frustration. The N.E.W.T's were brutal to anyone's standards even Granger, who still must have did perfect as usual. As usual my mind started to switch gears when I thought about that. All my thoughts turned to the golden trio sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I turned my attention to their table, and looked it over. I found what my mind was set on finding. My eyes landed on the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. He sat there in all his glory talking with the weasel most likely about Quidditch. I sigh thinking back to the day when we had met for the first time. The day he turned me down though as much as I acted like I hated him I don't. I recently came to terms with my feelings for that emerald eyed boy. My heart pounds when I am near him now, and I want him to be near me every day. I have been picking fights less, but bumping into him in the hall a lot more then I have been. I can't help my feelings for the boy as I watch him. For the first time I notice something is different about Harry. His happiness fell for a moment and I was able to see what was going on behind the mask. I could see years of pain in his eyes and it made me hurt.

I get up from my spot, and move towards the exit of the Great Hall. I looked back smirking slightly as I walked out. Everyone had gotten so used to me smirking it was like I had to now. As I walked out I went back to the Slytherin common room to relax for the rest of the day.

Harry's P.O.V

I guess it is about nine at night and getting close to curfew as I look out of the Astronomy Tower. I come here alot to think about the day and watch the stars. Thanks to my invisiblity cloak it is not that hard to sneak in and out of the common room and just sit up here to look at the night sky. Sighing I turn my vision down to the ground looking at how far down it is once again. I do this every night like clock work. "I might actually do it tonight" I tell myself and look out over the sky again. Many times I have tryed to throw myself out this window, but I did not have the courage. Though I have always been told this is the coward's way out. Thinking about it right now I would gladly become a coward.

I push myself up, and looked down thinking about my life. For eleven years of my life I was lied to. I was raised by people who did not give a shit about me. They thought I was a freak that barely deserved anything. Every year since I turned eleven the man who killed my parents has been trying to kill me. My friends always end up getting hurt because of that. I have gotten two people killed as well because of my heroism. I also have a crush on my enemy Draco Malfoy. My friends would never accept that because they hate him a lot. If only things could have been different I would not be caught up in this mess. I am sick of being the person who has to save everyone it is just to much for me to handle.

I have finally had enough, and tonight I am finally going to do it. So I pull out a quill, and some parchment from my robe pockets, and begin to write to my beloved. As soon as I finish I put it in the middle of the tower knowing someone would find it. I addressed it to Draco and got back onto the ledge. I look over it and finally get the guts. As I am about to step off I heard the door open up and I turn around.

Draco's P.O.V

My heart was beating in over drive at this moment as I looked at Harry. He was standing on the ledge all previous happiness gone from his face. I stopped not knowing what to do for a moment, but he smiles a bitter sweet smile. "G-get down from there! What are you thinking?" I yell at him wanting a response. I start to walk over to him and get close enough to see tears running down his bronzed cheeks. My heart breaks to see him in this pain and soon tears start to seep out of my mercury eyes."Draco I love you" is what he told me as he put one foot behind him in the air. Fear started to run through me. "Harry please get down from there please?" I beg him hoping he will listen to me.

"Good-bye" He whispered and stepped back off of the tower. I ran over to him but it was too late. He was already descending to the ground at a fast pace. "HARRY NO!" I cry out into the night my voice echoing through the castle. My heart shattered into many pieces, way to many to count. As he hits the ground I look away tears falling from my eyes still. "Harry...I love you too." I said quietly. I found the letter on the ground addressed to me and opened it reading through my tears.

_Dear Draco_

_I know we have never been on the best of terms. I screwed up that day when I did not take your hand. I ache for your touch each time we pass knowing it won't come. When you find this I will be resting on the ground. I want you to know that I love you but this is to much for me to deal with. I wish I could have told you myself but I can't everything now is perfect for me to end this. Please tell Ron and Hermione out of the goodness of your heart not to cry or weep. I hope we will see each other again Draco maybe then I can tell you how much I love you.Yours forever,_

_Harry James Potter_


End file.
